wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Shinobi Manuscripts
Shinobi Manuscripts (忍の原稿, Shinobu no genkō) is an object that is based on Bible. These manuscripts are an ancient collection of documents, records and knowledge chronicling the History of the Earth that occurred tens of thousands of years. Description The Shinobi Manuscripts contains an encyclopedia of knowledge concerning everything connected to the Creation of Dens. Extracts *"In the Beginning, God creates the world in six days and consecrates the seventh after giving mankind his first commandment: "be fruitful and multiply". God pronounces the world "very good". God creates Adam and Eve, the first man and woman, in His own image. God places them in the Garden of Eden and forbids them to eat fruit from the "tree of knowledge of good and evil". The serpent tempts Eve to eat fruit from the forbidden tree, which she shares with Adam and they immediately become ashamed of their nakedness. Subsequently, God banishes Adam and Eve from the Garden of Eden, and places cherubim to guard the entrance, so that Adam and Eve will not eat from the "tree of life". Centuries later, a devastating war broke out throughout the world which served as a means of reading the planet's memory to determine the future. This war featured the use of recent advancements in fonic weaponry that brought disastrous effect upon the planet. God came and stopped the fighting and finally saves the world. God created the Baby Twins to be born in different families." *"The abomination grows strong on the negative energies of the world, sleeping within its core for millennia in wait..." - Gaia Manuscripts, 4:11. *"When the beast is complete, its dark arms shall encompass the planet, ushering in the end of times. The world, in death, will fall into a deep sleep in waiting for the time of rebirth to come." - Gaia Manuscripts, 4:28. *"And the world shall be plunged into the dark of night, the dark of destruction." *"Light shall put out darkness to rout." *''"I don't quite know what happened or what went wrong. Was it a mistake to create the ultimate life form? I thought it would be something that would benefit mankind. When I began my research, I only wanted to do good. That's why I worked to make the ultimate creature. But the leaders of the project worried that I may have a certain time left of having a Family. So they picked the perfect wife of mine, then they took on a new purpose of my life. Instead of hating people, I would help them. Night and day I've planned, so long after I am gone. There my wife was able to complete the birth of my two Young Children. Now it sleeps, but one day it will be reawakened!"'' *''"Since the Day of My Reign, My wife died in an unknown disease. She meant everything to me and I couldn't bear the thought that she died because of my research. I lost everything. I had nothing more to live for…I went insane. All I could think about was to avenge her…somehow, someway. I got scared as I was no longer able to control my thoughts. All I could think about was that I wanted it all to end."'' *''"ND 2000. In Kimlasca one shall be born who inherits the power of Lorelei. He will be a boy of royal blood, with hair of red. He shall be called 'Light of the Sacred Flame', and shall lead Kimilasca-Lanvaldear to new prosperity. '' *''ND2002. The one who siezes glory will destroy his island of birth. He will be named Hodo. Afterwards, the hostility between Kimlasca and Malkuth will continue for another turning of the seasons."'' *''"Ever since the founding, it once again disappears into history. The current world is split into two countries, Kimlasca and Malkuth, as they strive to maintain peace. The creator, Yulia Jue, the first Seventh Fonist, who founded the Order of Lorelei. From which the score was revealed, a prophecy from the planet's birth into the future.The dedicated Order of Lorelei became the mental mainstay of the people. In this world controlled by the Score, a stone fragment was scattered, causing great chaos to the once harminous world."'' Users *Lyon *Gekko Family *Doctor Eggman Category:Artifacts